Hermione Malfoy
by dreadfulpoison
Summary: To promote unity and peace amongst wizards, Dumbledores arranges that Draco and Hermione get married. Get ready for jealousy, humor, romance, and wit, because its time to chime the wedding bells and put on your best war face.
1. Chapter 1

Following up on the rest of the horrendously clichéd stories about love and forced marriage and crap, here's my story:

One. Two. Three.

One. Two. Three.

It was a habit. Tapping her nails. In times of extreme nerves,; like now. Couldn't help it. Who wouldn't be nervous? Her headmaster calls her at 8:am telling her it is urgent she attends a meeting at 9. Bollocks. And she is already 2 years graduated, picture that. Graduated top of her class (surprise, surprise.) Passed her O. with flying colors and straight away got a job at the ministry working at the Department of Magical accidents and Catastrophes.

So yes, she couldn't be more surprised that she now found herself seated in the very chair she spent all of her time in when she got in trouble. Or when the Golden Trio was out on another dashing expedition that required her brains.

"Good morning Hermione." Dumbledore had a rather odd way of making you feel intimidated. It wasn't a fearful intimidation. It was that kind that just made you feel like you had to pay attention to every word he said. That gut feeling that when he smiled you just knew he was up to no good.

He looked quite the same. The ever-present appearance of about a million wrinkles on his aged portrait.

"Professor." Hermione inclined her head politely. She was trying her hardest not to fidget. Her eyes cast a glance around the room.

Very spacious it was. You would think that after at least two years he would renovate. The place was positively drab. Fifty-year old wallpaper graced the walls. Oh goodness, was that, a spider? In the corner, looking disgusting, and staring at her with tiny, beady litt-

"Lemon drop?" Casting her out of her thoughts, her brain worked up a response.

"No thank you, but professor, I don't mean to sound rude but, why did you call me here?"

He laughed lightly.

"Hermione, as you obviously know, the war has ended. Voldemort has been defeated. But there is still an absence of unity underlying the circumstances. We have not found the vice that brings us together properly. The bond between everyone has yet to be mended. We need something to change that."

"And how could I assist?" She honestly did not want to know the answer. He was up to something, that old coot. As much as she respected him, his ideas were just horrendous sometimes. I mean, what did he expect her to do, parade around all of London with a sign that read 'I heart Slytherins?'

"I want you to marry Draco Malfoy"

Well she wasn't far off.

Please Review! I do want to continue, but I need interest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Bride and Groom

Thanks for the reviews they kinda made my day (smiles)

Late. Late. Late. He was late.

As he was walking up the manicured lawn of none other than Hogwarts he examined his surroundings. It was very…old looking. The castle had been rebuilt after the war ended. They had done it magically of course, keeping the same structure of the inside. All the secret rooms had been relocated of course. But the old outside had not remained the same. They re-did it, but it was still ancient looking, as if they wanted it to look absolutely boring.

As he made his way to the door of the headmaster's office he stopped. What would Dumbledore say? What did he need him for? Why was he here?

He then proceeded to bust open the doors as if he had just unearthed the holy gates of heaven as if he was God himself.

"I have arrived!"

Silence.

Well, maybe his audience lacked a great part of the word 'enthusiasm ' Where was the pizazz? Draco bloody Malfoy just walked through the door! Why were they not on their feet cheering?

This was….disappointing.

He surveyed his unappreciative crowd. Of course, Dumbledore in his not so tasteful periwinkle robes sitting in a chair that could seat a troll. The very crazy that summoned him here to his so-called 'office' this whole place need a major face-lift. It was all very…creepy. And oldman-ish. But it was very fitting for a man of Dumbledore's caliber.

But it seemed that the meeting required another occupant. None other than the Hermione Granger. He could have recognized her a mile away.

Well, well, well she turned into quite the pretty bird. Full figure, Cascading honey curls and a scowl reserved just for him. How special.

"Mr. Malfoy how grand that you could join us! Lemon drop?" He held out a little bowl of sweets. He just wouldn't stop with those god-awful candies ever, would he?

Draco sat down swiftly in the one vacant seat. He eyed Granger suspiciously.

"Sir this is absolutely ridiculous!" She finally breathed out, breaking the silence and gaping like a fish as she struggled to sit still in her chair.

Did he miss something?

"Ms. Granger, I assure you that this is the only way."

Draco could not have been more confused.

"I'm sorry, what's going on?" Hermione dropped her head in her hands as she let out an exasperated sigh.

Dumbledore then started to explain what he had earlier said to Hermione.

"And what better way to promote unity then having the Slytherin prince and gryffindor princess wed?" Dumbledore finished.

Married to the mudblood. This could be…interesting. Oh merlin she would have to tell her friends that loved him, this could be so good. They would make the front page for sure. This could huge for him. Fame. Not like he needed it, but hey, the more the merrier. Having the brightest witch of our age on his arm could change everything.

"I'm in." Draco decided finally.

"Well then lets get these papers signed,"

The poor girl just about fainted.


End file.
